Bubbles and Pancakes
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: "They are called 'bubbles' Arthur," Merlin snarked. "I'm sure you have actually heard of them." / MerlinxArthur, slash. One shot.


**Title:** Bubbles and Pancakes  
**Author: **Starlight/Rogue  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Summary:** "They are called 'bubbles' Arthur," Merlin snarked. "I'm sure you have actually heard of them."  
**Rating:** PG-15... maybe... I hate rating things..  
**Warnings:** Allusions to sex, boykissing, probably ooc-ness.  
**Words:** 1909.  
**Author Rambles:** _Shadecat_ on LJ wanted me to write her porn. I can't write porn. Then she decided I should write fluff. So I tried. Her prompt words were _bubbles_ and _pancakes_ hence the title. This has been sitting on my LJ for a while, so I'm finally adding it here too.  
**Beta:** _Shadecat_, so send her love for the fact that it's readable.

**Bubbles and Pancakes.  
Rogue.**

Prince Arthur Pendragon; with his blue eyes and blond hair and body shaped by years of training as a Knight; had the covers to his bed pulled over his head when his servant, Merlin, let himself in that morning. Merlin snorted at his sleeping prince as Arthur kicked the blankets away, and walked into the room that adjoined Arthur's. A large bath tub stood off in the corner, and though Merlin carefully dumped the bucket of water he had been carrying into it, the water splashed anyway. It had been his third trip up and down the stairs through the castle, and far too many for so early in the morning.

Merlin reached beside the tub and pulled down an unused bottle, dumping some of the contents into the bath. Then, levelling his hand over the tub, he glanced behind him to make sure Arthur was still asleep before whispering a quick word in the old language and watching the water level rise, and steam and bubbles float along the surface. Ending the incantation, Merlin tested the water and nodded to himself.

It was hot enough, though Merlin was sure Arthur was going to complain anyway. He always did. Merlin walked back towards the main bedroom and shook his head at Arthur. The prince's head was lolled to the side, his eyes shut as his hands stretched over his stomach. Merlin watched him mutter something in his sleep, and then the young wizard gulped. Arthur's right hand was no longer in plain sight, having snaked under the blankets covering Arthur's legs. Merlin's face flushed as Arthur arched off his bed, moaning low in his throat. Merlin felt his own stirring interest at his prince's actions and fled the room, leaning back against the closed door to catch his breath.

It wasn't the first time he'd caught Arthur in such a position, and it wasn't even the first time he'd wondered what would happen if he decided to lend Arthur a hand, or two. But surprisingly, self preservation kept his hands off of his sire and at his side. Merlin knew this was not going to help his own dreams at all.

Adjusting his clothes, he spun around and made sure to allow the thick wooden door to slam against the castle wall as he re-entered Arthur's bedroom. "Good morning sire!" Merlin chimed loudly, refusing to look at the bed. "Your bath is ready sire, and your father is demanding your presence early this morning, so you had better hurry up. I'll see to your bath once more and then bring you breakfast."

Merlin bounced towards the other room and risked a glance back at Arthur to see if he had actually woken up. He had. The blond prince was sitting up in bed, bedding covering one leg, his face flushed. Merlin gulped and forcefully ignored the look in Arthur's eyes. It was hazy and hot and when he looked at Merlin his lips twisted up and Merlin spun around, feeling the gaze on his back.

"Your bath, sire," Merlin said when he walked back into Arthur's room. He had taken longer than necessary to check the water. Partially to control himself, and partially to give Arthur time to cover up. Merlin had seen him naked before, he was his manservant, but rarely like this.

Merlin really needed Prince Arthur to wipe the 'please shag me' look off his face before he returned.

"Of course," Arthur said. His voice was low with sleep and the hair on Merlin's arms stood up. Merlin licked his lips and nodded, fleeing the room.

For once, Merlin was actually thankful for the insane amount of stairs in Camelot as he trudged down them to get Arthur's breakfast. Focusing on not falling on his face gave him something other than Arthur's sexy sleepy voice. Or his...

Shit, Merlin thought and ducked around a corner of the castle as two knights walked down the hallway. Merlin peeked back into the hallway and sighed with relief when he didn't see anyone else. Hurrying to the kitchen he cursed his sire's innate attractiveness. No one who was so much of a prat should be allowed to be that attractive.

The head of the kitchen smiled kindly at him as he walked in. Her name was Nina and she had three grandchildren already. She had been working in the castle kitchens all her life and had taken to treating Merlin like a fourth grandchild.

"For the prince, there," she indicated at a covered platter. Merlin thanked her as he picked it up; he smiled longingly as he saw the pancakes. "There is some for you of course," she promised. Merlin had confided in his love of pancakes and syrup early on. Since then she had made sure to save him some whenever the kitchen was making them. "When you have the free time to eat them."

"Thank you, Nina," Merlin smiled up at her and hurried out of the kitchen with the platter. Back up in Arthur's room, the prince's bed needed to be made, but the blond man himself was nowhere to be seen. Merlin heard cursing in the bath and sat in one of the chairs at Arthur's desk. He had a few minutes before he had to check on Arthur.

He was standing up to make the prince's bed when he heard Arthur call his name. Cursing his luck, he walked into the bathroom and looked away from the lounging blond.

"What are these things?" Arthur demanded, pointing at the white bubbles invading his bath.

"They are called 'bubbles' Arthur," Merlin snarked. "I'm sure you have actually heard of them."

"What are they doing in my bath?" Arthur splashed some away from him, letting clear water show off his chest.

"Enjoying themselves, I assume," Merlin shrugged and looked away from them. "Gwen said that Morgana liked them."

"Do I look like Morgana?" Arthur demanded, glaring at Merlin.

"Of course not, sire," Merlin nodded his head rapidly. "You're much more blond and pretty."

Uh oh.

"What was that?" Arthur asked calmly. One blond eyebrow arched in amusement.

"You are much more blond and her much more pretty?" Merlin said rather quickly.

"Really? Was that it?" Arthur asked. "See, it did not sound like that to me at all."

"Well, maybe you should have your hearing checked? I am sure Gaius knows someone." Merlin flushed as the words started flying out of his mouth. Why couldn't he ever be calm under pressure? More importantly, was he ever going to learn to shut his mouth?

"Hmm, or maybe you should come closer." Comfortable with his barely covered nudity, Arthur beckoned Merlin closer to the bath. Merlin stood his ground for a few minutes before his feet started dragging across the stone flooring to Arthur's side. It was a command, Arthur was his sire and Merlin couldn't actually not obey. Well, he could but he was trying this new thing of avoiding the stocks for more than three days at a time.

"Lean down," Arthur instructed and Merlin bent his head, worried and curious about what his sire was planning. "Good, now see," Arthur pushed away from of the bubbles and looked directly up at Merlin. "I could have sworn you called me pretty."

"Of course not, sire," Merlin insisted. "I would never do such a thing."

"Really?" Arthur demanded. His voice had gotten soft, mesmerizing and Merlin's eyes darted down when Arthur licked his lips. "See, I am sure you did." Arthur sat up in the tub, his eyes remaining on Merlin. The prince's lips quirked in a smirk when Merlin's eyes followed the water trailing down his chest.

"Merlin," Arthur said, reaching one hand out of the water. Merlin darted his eyes back to his prince's. "I am going to kiss you now," he spoke, his fingers trailing lines down Merlin's throat. "I hope you don't mind."

Merlin froze for only seconds at the press of Arthur's lips. The prince was leaning up out of the tub, his head tilted as he pressed his lips to Merlin's, the blond smiled when Merlin opened his mouth under Arthur's.

"I really hope, you haven't made my bed yet," Arthur said a few minutes later. He pushed himself out of the tub, and Merlin instinctively reached for the towel beside them. Arthur gave him an amused look and wrapped the towel around his waist anyway.

"You, um, you have a meeting with your father, soon. Really soon." Merlin gulped and told his eyes not to travel any lower then Arthur's face.

"Then I am going to be late, aren't I?" Arthur grinned, and reached over to wrap his hand around the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

"But he'll um, kill me," Merlin managed. He chased after Arthur's mouth anyway when the prince pulled away to laugh.

"Hardly, I've missed meetings before, and your incompetence is so legendary that he'll assume you forgot to remind me."

"Great," Merlin muttered. "Someone else to think I am an idiot."

"Merlin," Arthur tutted, laughing. "My father already thinks you're an idiot. You have the castle convinced of this. And I really don't need to be talking about my father when I'm kissing you."

"Well then, you should really..." _get back to kissing me,_ he was going to say, but Arthur beat him to it.

The kiss was almost playful as Arthur backed him out of the bathroom.

"You have breakfast waiting," Merlin said between kisses.

"Later," Arthur said. "I'll eat food later."

"And now?" Merlin asked. He pulled Arthur's towel off from around his waist, his hand spanning over Arthur's hip, tracing circles over the taut skin. Then he reached up and rubbed the towel through Arthur's dripping hair. "You're going to get your bed wet."

"Then you'll just have to clean it when we're done. Later today, much later." Arthur plucked the towel from Merlin's hands and tossed it aside. "How come," he asked. "I'm naked and you're completely dressed?"

"Because you just got out of the bath? And I've been up for hours?" Merlin smarted and laughed when Arthur bit his ear in punishment.

"We can fix that," Arthur determined and started unlacing Merlin's trousers. Merlin pulled off his scarf and tunic and when he stepped out of his trousers he looked up at Arthur to see him grinning.

Self-consciousness kicked in and Merlin wanted to cross his arms and cover himself up. But Arthur just stepped forward and kissed him again, his hand spanning low on Merlin's stomach.

"Much better than any day dream," Arthur said, tilting Merlin's head up to explore his mouth more.

"Hmmmhmmmmm, for sure," Merlin agreed, then paused. "Wait, huh?"

Arthur laughed and leaned closer to Merlin's ear again, "What do you think I was thinking about earlier?"

"Ohh, um.. oh. Really?" Merlin cursed the squeak in his voice and Arthur hummed against his skin, biting along Merlin's neck.

"Yes, really," Arthur said and pushed Merlin onto his bed.

Merlin grinned at him, a blush coming over his face as he reached up for Arthur and pulled him onto the bed. "Really?" Merlin said again. "And why don't you tell me what I was doing?"

The pancakes were cold when they got to them, the meeting with Uther long passed, but Merlin got to lick syrup off of interesting places on Arthur's body, so he really was not complaining.

**Fin.**


End file.
